elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
An Unpleasant Business
An Unpleasant Business is a Daedric Prince quest available in . The Agent is sent to destroy a "thoroughly stupid" vampire ancient whom has displeased the Prince of Pestilence, Peryite. Background In their pursuit of more power to aid their quest, the Agent may seek the power of the Daedric Princes. On the 9th of Rain's Hand the Prince of Pestilence Peryite may be summoned, if the Agent agrees to pay a summoner of either a Witch Coven, Mages Guild or a temple. Objectives *Successfully summon Peryite on the 9th of Rain's Hand. **Speak with Peryite and accept their quest. *Journey to and enter the dungeon mentioned by Peryite. **Slay the vampire ancient identified by Peryite. *Journey to the town mentioned by Peryite. **Find and speak with Peryite's apostle before the time limit expires. Walkthrough On the 9th of Rain's Hand, the Agent may approach one of the various summoners of the Iliac Bay, either at the Mages Guild, Witch Coven or a Temple. Should the Agent meet their fee then they will summon Peryite, Prince of Pestilence, whom will appear in front of the Agent in the form of a vision. Peryite will then speculate on the Agent's appearance, suggesting that look like some one "during your First Era," before offering them a quest. A Petulant Vampire Peryite reveals that a vampire ancient, a "thoroughly stupid, unattractive, and mean spirited sort" needs to be destroyed. In return the Agent will be rewarded with Peryite's Spell Breaker, should they destroy the vampire and speak with an apostle of Peryite in a short amount of time. With that, the Agent is given the name of the vampire, its lair, and the location of Peryite's apostle as the Prince disappears. Inside the vampire's lair, a dungeon in the same region that Peryite was summoned, the Agent will have to track down the vampire ancient. As there may be multiple vampires wandering the halls of the dungeon, the Agent will have to keep slaying the undead beasts until they receive the following notification: "You have slain vampire's name. Peryite's revenge is complete." With that, the Agent must escape the dungeon and meet with Peryite's apostle, located in as building in the town mentioned by Peryite. Should the Agent get to them before the time limit expires, the apostle will hand them Spell Breaker and complete the quest. Rewards Completing the quest successfully within the time limit will see the Agent rewarded with Spell Breaker by the Prince's apostle. The Agent will also receive a boost in reputation with the faction whom summoned the Prince for them, as well as the faction's associates. Conversely, failing the quest will result in the Agent losing reputation with the summoner's faction. The changes made to reputation, either by successfully completing or failing the quest are shown below: Journal Trivia *Peryite's apostle will always be a member of the dominant Vampiric bloodline in the region. *When asked for any news, NPCs have a variety of comments to make referencing the quest: **'Acceptance': "vampire's name of dungeon, they say, has made powerful enemies as well as friends." or "I met a very nice description at building. Wonder why I never met him/her before?" **'Success': "vampire's name they say fancied itself more powerful than the daedra themselves." or "vampire's name got its reward for boasting about its power over life and death." **'Failure': "Old vampire's name moved up north. So I guess we know where plague will follow." or "I hear the Daedra themselves fear vampire's name and its power." **'Peryite's apostle': "They say name is a very pleasant and charming description, who is also a daedra-worshipper." or "name is rumored to be Peryite's slave in region." **'Spell Breaker': "The Spell Breaker is the ultimate defense against spells." or "Spell Breaker can dispel or even reflect spells back on offensive casters." Category:Daggerfall: Daedric Prince Quests